Fortnite Battle Rush
Fortnite Battle Rush ''is a fighting game developed by ''Epic Games ''and ''Nintendo ''and published by ''Epic Games, The game was released on 18th April 2019 Game The Game is very similar to how Super Smash Bros works but has a Season System which spices up the game every 2 1/2 Months Season Platform Exclusive Items Fighters * Royale Bomber (PS4 Exclusive) * Eon (Xbox One Exclusive) * Double Helix (Nintendo Exclusive) * Galaxy ( Samsung Note 9 and Above) * Neo Versa (PS4 Exclusive) Season 1 Maps: * Tilted Towers * Greasy Grove * Retail Row * Dusty Depot * Moisty Mires Fighters: * Tomato head * Cuddle Team Leader * Bunny Brawler * Yuletide Ranger * Code name E.L.F * Steel Sight * Chromium * Brilliant Striker * Defaults Season 2 Added: Maps: * Pleasant Park * Anarchy Acres * Fatal Fields * Tomato Town Fighters: * Raven * Hay Man * Straw Ops * Omega * Black Knight * Sparkle Specialist * Red Knight * Royale Knight Season 3 Added: Maps: * Dusty Divot * Haunted Hills * Junk Junction * Snobby Shores * Shifty Shafts * Wailing Woods * Lonely Lodge * Salty Springs Fighters: * Mission Specialist * Moonwalker * Dark Vanguard * Dark Voyager * The Visitor * Reaper * Beef Boss * Ravage Season 4 Added: Maps: * Misty Movies * Risky Reels * Flush Factory * Mellow Motel * Jarring Jail * Lazy Links Fighters: * Carbide * Valor * Flytrap * Venturion * Zoey * Elite Agent * Love Ranger * Disco Diva Season 5 / Birthday Bash Added: Maps: * Viking Village * Lucky Landing * Paradise Palms * Tricky Tracks * Sandy Shores * Roaring Roads Fighters: * Drift * Brite Bomber * Rex * Cuddle Team Leader * Ragnarok * DJ Bop * DJ Yonder * Magnus * Huntress Season 6 / Cubical Surprise Added: Maps: * Loot Lake * Leaky Lake * Levitation Lake * Crazy Castle * Tomato Temple Fighters: * Calamity * Dusk * Power cord * Skull Trooper * Skull Ranger * Ghoul Trooper Season 7 Added: Maps: * Frosty Flights * Polar Peak * Happy Hamlet * Frozen Factories * Snowy Shores * Snow Shafts Fighters: * Zenith * Lynx * Ice King * Ice Queen * Onesie * K-Pop * Nog Ops * Red Nosed Raider Season 8 Added: Maps: * Sunny Steps * Volcanic Kingdom * Lazy Lagoon * Sandy Beach * Molten Tilted * Molten Retail Fighters: * Molten Battlehoud * Blackheart * Ruckus * Master Key * Hybrid * Prisoner * Sidewinder * Mater Key (Green Variant Xbox Exclusive) Season 9 Added: Maps: * Mega Mall * Neo Retail * Neo Tilted * Pressure Plant * Monster Bones * Pressured Peak Fighters: * Anarchy Agent * Mika * Vendetta * Versa * Singularity * Demi * Vega * Rox * Sentinal * Stratus * Neo Versa (PS4 Only) Season X Added: Maps: * Tilted Town * Grave Row * Starry Suburbs * Greasy Grove * Zero Point * Moisty Palms * Dusty Depot Fighters: * Ultima Knight * Sparkle Supreme * Teknique * Tilted Teknique * Eternal Voyager * Corrupted Voyager * Scientist Expansions Rift Zoners Price: $20 Fighters: * Deadfire * Desperado * Gutbomb * Hot House * Moisty Merman * Guaco * Slumber * Scientist (White Style) Fortnitemares Price $15 Fighters: * Hollowhead * Jack Gourdon * Bunnymoon * Onesie * PJ Pepperoni Seasonal Gallery Battlerush.png|Season 1 Promotional Art Untitled design (2).png|Season 2 Promotional Teaser 3 (1).png|Season 3 Promotional Image Untitled design (3).png|Season 4 Promotional Art Untitled design (4).png|Birthday Rush Promotional Image Untitled design (5).png|Cubical Surprise Loading Screen Untitled design (6).png|Season 7 Loading Screen Untitled design (19).png|Season 8 Loading Screen Copy of Untitled Design (2).png|Season 9 Loading Screen Copy of Untitled Design (3).png|PSN Promotional Season 9 Image Copy of Copy of Untitled Design.png|Season X loading Screen Copy of Copy of Copy of Untitled Design.png|Rift Beacon Expansion Pack Promotional Image Copy of Copy of Copy of Copy of Untitled Design.png|Halloween Expansion Pack Promotional Image Trivia * Season 5 was when the game celebrated it's first birthday. So the season only had minor features from Season 5 in BR * In Season 7 Battle Rush and Battle Royale started getting seasons at the same time. * If you play on different consoles you get an exclusive fighter on which console you play on Category:Video games